Rogue Cheney (Future)
Rogue Cheney (Future) (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni), is Rogue Cheney's counterpart from the Future. His reasons for traveling back in time are as of yet unknown. Appearance Future Rogue's appearance is considerably different compared to his present self's. His hair has changed from his old black and messy style to have been split clearly into two different colors of black and a much lighter shade. The right side of his hair resembles his old style with it being black and brushed over his right eye. The left side of his hair is completely different, being a much lighter shade and tied back in a long pony tail that reaches far down his back. Some of the most noticeable changes are to his face. While still keeping the same shape, Rogue now has a scar over the bridge of his nose and a sharp, curved tattoo around his left eye. However, his eyes are relatively unchanged, keeping the dark eye shadow and snake like pupils.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 19 Rogue's clothing goes through a lot of significant changes. He wears a long light cape with a large dark collar with a tiger-like patterned rim around said collar. Beneath the cape he wears a light shirt with the cuffs rolled up and the collar that reaches up over the most of his neck. Over the shirt is a dark "Y" shaped overall with a number of circles lined up vertically on the middle "Y" before the shape splits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 18-19 The overall reaches down to his shins through his belt, with other similar sashes also tucked into his belt. Rogue's wears a pair of light trousers under the sashes and boots with a strap over the middle and a jagged pattern on the cape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 18 Personality Future Rogue has a fiendish nature, seen through different events, involving some form of battle in one way or another. He takes joy in using his powers, exemplified through his devilish smirk after he used his shadow to swallow Fiore's army and the Garou Knights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 16 History :For more information on Future Rogue Cheney's earlier life, click here. Rogue Cheney was the foster child of the Shadow Dragon Skiadrum. From Skiadrum, he learned Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic and later went on to kill his parent to become a "true" Dragon Slayer. At some point in his life he implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby becoming a Third Generation Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 18-20 He later met his friend, Frosch an Exceed. He also used to be a fan of Natsu DragneelFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 18 and the sworn younger brother of Gajeel Redfox, then named Ryos, during Gajeel's time in Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 21 He later joined the Guild Sabertooth and worked his way into being one of their five strongest members. During his time in the Guild he met Sting Eucliffe, and the two became known as the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 18 Rogue then participated in the X791 Grand Magic Games as a part of Team Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 12-13 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Arriving in the past on the third day of the X791 Grand Magic Games, Rogue was pursued by former Wizard Saint Jellal Fernandes. Future Rogue narrowly avoids Jellal and walks off into the crowd, escaping his eyes because of Doranbolt's intervention.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 16-18 Rogue later meets with Hisui E. Fiore and informs her of the events yet to come,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 15 the hoard of dragons that will attack the kingdom and the unpredictable result of the of the year's Grand Magic Games, all in an effort to prove to her that he was from the future. Rogue also tells Hisui about the Eclipse 2 plan to prevent this bleak future from happening.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 19-21Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Pages 8-9 Later, Future Rogue makes his way to the Palace of Mercurius' underground tunnels as Natsu and his friends battle against the Garou Knights and Fiore's Royal Army. Rogue hides within the shadow of Uosuke and expands the shadow. Before anybody has time to react, the shadow consumes the entire fighting army and the Garou Knights, dragging them into its dark void.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 6-8 Future Rogue then rises from from the shadows, revealing himself to Natsu's group with a smirk on his face. He then tells the group how nostalgic this meeting is and then proclaims that he is the Rogue from the future, leaving Natsu in complete shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 16-19 Magic and Abilities Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Ei no Metsuryū Mahō): This Magic gives Future Rogue the ability to change his physiology into that of a Shadow Dragon. When using this kind of Magic Future Rogue's very body turns into shadows, which cannot be touched by normal means.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 19 This allows him to, swiftly and efficiently, dodge incoming attacks with relative ease and hide within his opponent's shadow, granting him the element of surprise in battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 12 However if Rogue is caught while in a tangible state, or by another Mage in shadow form, he is susceptible to attack. Having been taught his Magic the Shadow Dragon Skiadrum and implanting Dragon Lacrima into his body, Rogue is considered a Third Generation Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 19 After returning to the past, Rogue’s mastery over his Dragon Slayer Magic has improved greatly, as he is now able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of his shadow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 8-9 *'Shadow Dragon's Vortex': Rogue extends his shadow in length, creating a swirling vortex that pulls in and "devours" any and all targets he wishes. *'Shadow Dragon's Blade': Rogue forms his shadows into a shape of a blade and launches it a his targets from a distance. It act's like a normal sword cutting through their body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 9-10 References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male